


Sway With Me

by annarunsaway



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BotFA AU, Dancing, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Kili smut, Public Sex, Smut, annarunsaway, sway with me, the hobbit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarunsaway/pseuds/annarunsaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stumble into Kili unexpectedly in the halls of Erebor. A romantic dance ensues which eventually leads to more…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway With Me

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finally finished! My second story! This was challenging to write, but I do so enjoy writing Kili as the reckless little romantic that he is. Please let me know what you think, especially if it made you hot and bothered. That is the aim after all… ;)

 The soft sounds of music drift down the halls of Erebor as you emerge quietly from the kitchens. You have missed dinner again, due to your longer than usual sparring practice with your teacher Dwalin.

This time you had accidentally managed to strike him in the nether regions and spent a good hour getting ice, apologising profusely and being chastised for being foolish.  Being clumsy is what you are known for, and tonight it has caused Dwalin huge discomfort and you to miss supper. You are starving.  

After rummaging around the kitchens, you find a couple of bread rolls and slices of meat and scoff them in delight.

As you start to head back to your chambers to sleep, you hear the sweet melody of a violin. It is odd for someone to be playing at this hour so you decide to investigate and your body is drawn swiftly to the sound. It grows louder and louder as you near, and you are eager to see whomever it is.

As you turn the corner of the hallway, enraptured by the melody, you aren’t paying attention to your surroundings and slam chest first into someone coming the other way. Your feet trip and you stumble hard, as your body falls to crash into the stone floor. Your arms instinctively reach out to break your body’s fall but it never comes.

As swiftly as you had collided with them, a pair of strong arms shoot out and catch you, saving you from hurtling head-first into stone. Your wide eyes are met with a pair of deep brown. 

“Prince Kili!” your heart hammers in your chest and you try to catch you breath. “Y/n” he says looking down at you, his arm around your waist and a slight smirk lingering on his lips, “I should’ve known” 

Your bodies are pushed together from the collision and you gulp aware of how strong he is, effortlessly holding you with a firm grip on your body.  

He is the dark prince of Erebor, intense eyes like deep wood and unkept dark brown hair that always hung lazily around his face, bar two pieces that were clipped back. Rough stubble scales his sharp jawline and he has the most dizzying smile. The kind that makes any self respecting woman lose her sense if its directed at her. His presence has always made you nervous and the compromising position you are in only intensifies that. 

“Thank you for breaking my fall. I apologise, I wasn’t paying attention” You stammer, taking him in. His eyes dance in delight at the expression on your face.  “No harm done lass, I’m at your service” he chuckles and places you back on your feet. “Have I interrupted something important y/n? Where were you rushing off to?”

Your cheeks flush in embarrassment at how silly you may seem “Oh…The music…I was curious. And these” you reach into the pocket of your skirt and pull out two strawberry tarts. “I was trying to sneak them back before I was caught by the cooks. Don’t tell”

Kili nods and chuckles at your small grin and swiftly catches the tart you toss to him.  “I give you my word” He hums in delight as he bites into it and eats the rest in a second. 

Shaking your head and a grin playing on your lips, you wonder what he’s doing in these parts of the kingdom tonight. “Fili and I are putting the royal instruments to good use.” He says, answering your internal thought. “We were restless after tonight’s lessons with Uncle, see. But I grew hungry” You cringe slightly at the thought of lessons with the King. With your clumsiness, you couldn’t think of anything more disastrous.  

Suddenly you realise something else Kili had said, “That’s Fili playing the violin?” He nods, a proud infectious grin on his face from his brothers talents, “Impressive huh?”  

“Very,” you agree and acknowledge the sound more closely. It reverberates down the halls and to focus on the beautiful tone more clearly, your eyes close instinctively. Kili watches as tresses from your hazelnut coloured hair, fall gently over one side of your face as your head tilts slightly to the side.

Soothed by the sound, your face is gentle and relaxed, full pink lips parted slightly in awe. Soft freckles sprinkle over your nose and cheeks which hugely compliment your bright green coloured irises.

Kili has never seen such eyes. You have always been the most beautiful woman he has ever known. He has tried, many times, to catch your eye but the timing was never right between the two of you. With Kili leaving to reclaim Erebor and then you resettling your kin and other dwarves from Ered Luin in the kingdom. Times have been crazy and days flew by without seeing your face. Now is his chance, he realises, to show you how he feels about you. He will never get a better opportunity. 

Without thinking twice he steps towards you, placing one of his large hands on the small of your back and the other in your delicate hand. Pulling you close to his warm body, he starts to sway with you.

 Eyes snapping open, shocked from his touch, you go to speak before he whispers seductively to you, “Care to dance beautiful?” 

“To dance?! Oh that’s probably not a good idea. I don’t want to hurt you!”  

“Relax y/n, I’ll look after you. Don’t spoil the fun” Kili says reassuringly.  

Before you can change your mind, he takes your hands, places one on his shoulder and the other in his. Then, looking directly in your eyes, he wordlessly challenges you to argue with him. His rich musky scent already affecting your balance, you take a deep breath and force yourself to calm down. 

He takes your silence for confirmation and steps one foot towards you. Instinctively, you follow his lead and move back your opposite foot and you start to dance. Daring not to break eye contact with the prince, you gaze into his deep brown eyes and feel yourself getting lost in them.

It isn’t surprising how well he can dance, being royal after all, but it doesn’t stop the heat creeping onto your skin. The way his dark eyes bore into yours makes your stomach do flips. Gods he’s handsome, is this actually happening? 

You are enraptured by him, and he with you.  As you continue to step and turn, the prince leading your movements, both of you are completely oblivious to the rest of the world. It is cold this time of year but all you feel is the warmth of your two bodies as you float around the wide hallway. 

Soon you start to enjoy yourself and finally relax, swaying your hips and Kili relishes in your sudden confidence. As he holds your body close to his, his hand moves down from the small of your back to settle on the soft flesh of your hips, making you shiver.  You match his steps perfectly, surprising yourself. Kili can’t help the small smile on his face, as he watches your worry drift away, your body surrendering to his.

 Your heart flutters as he dips your body to the ground then back into his arms. He leans in to your ear, “You’re a beautiful dancer y/n, for someone who is usually so unsteady on their feet” 

Before you can bite back, he releases your waist and spins you in full circle. The shiny locks of your hair swirl around you, before he swiftly draws you against his chest. Your back now against his taunt body and head spinning. His chin rests between your shoulder and neck, making you shiver as his hot breath fans down your skin. His arms trail up from your waist to your arms as he holds you flush against his body and you feel yourself melt in his strong arms.

“Sway with me” he murmurs as he gently rocks your bodies side to side. Your hips move in time together, not losing contact. 

Gently, you arch your bottom firmer against his crutch and in your ear you hear Kilis sharp intake of breath. He responds to your bold move, sliding his hands down over your stomach then further to slide over the top of your skirts. You sigh, your body’s temperature increasing. Kili rubs soothingly over the soft material, then plants a soft kiss on the bare skin on your shoulder.

Turning your head to look into his eyes, your face is inches from his. Kili eyes are full of lust as they are fixed on your lips, you heart skips a beat and then a playful thought comes to your mind. As he leans in to you, you gently push away from him, denying him a kiss, and spin mischievously out from his grip.

A wide grin spreads on your face as you slowly back away, leaving him shocked. Beckoning him to chase you, to earn you, your eyes glint seductively. “Catch me if you can” you whisper, challenging him. 

He smirks, his orbs darkening as he growls “You’ll pay for that lass” He starts towards you like hunter stalking his prey. Your chest is rising and falling rapidly as he cautiously approaches you.

Hypnotised by his hungry gaze, you feel the heat pool in your stomach as he gets closer and closer. You snap out of it and try to dart away as he reaches you, but he’s too quick. Gripping your waist with one large hand, he backs you up into the wall and quickly places the other above your head, blocking you from escape.

Your heart is hammering in your chest and you hold your breath as your captor drinks in your form. His eyes trail down your body and back up to meet your emerald eyes, which are dancing in delight at this new side to Kili. It seems you have awoken a sleeping beast within the dark prince. He doesn’t move, holding you in place against the wall. The heat is rolling off his body and you grow impatient, longing to be touched.

 “Kili…” You softly plead, holding your breath as his darkened eyes fix on your lips again. There’s nowhere to run now, but that’s the last thing you want to do. You feel the hot breath from his lips, dangerously close to yours. He moves into you slowly, then pauses, dragging out the moment. If you moved an inch forward you could have him, but you refuse. Letting him control the moment He’s teasing you, punishing you for running from him, that bastard, and you love it. Your heart is hammering in your chest and you lick your lips in anticipation, waiting for this man to make a claim on you. His eyes flicker, watching the sweep of your tongue, and in one swift motion he closes the gap between you. He slams his lips into yours, pushing you roughly against the wall behind you. You gasp and kiss him back eagerly. Your lips moving fervently to meet his. His taste is a mix of strawberry and hints of ale, he is sweeter than anything.  

He tilts your chin slightly with his large hand and his tongue dives in to meet yours. The passion between you both is electric. Kili is ravaging your mouth, making you weak at the knees. Battling for dominance, you try to gain some control over the kiss but Kili is having none of it. He pushes harder against you, kissing you dizzy. Kili refuses to back down.

His effect on you is dangerous, you feel yourself losing your inhibitions, almost drunk from his touch. His stubble roughly scrapes your face, making the kiss hotter and more wild. You ache for more.  

His hands move to grasp the back of your thighs and hoist them up around his hips, pushing you harder into the wall.  Through your skirts, you can feel his bulge as he grinds himself into you. You tear your mouth from him and gasp loudly from the friction. As he starts to kiss and suck at the sensitive nape of your neck, you feel yourself growing wetter by his touch.  

With his arms supporting your weight, you push his chest back from you. His brow cocks in curiosity, his breathing heavy, but he doesn’t protest. Slowly you trail your hand down the outside of your jaw and neck, palming over your skin to reach the top of your white shirt. Kilis eyes widen as your fingers grasp the laces and slowly untie them revealing your full breasts to your prince. He leans in hungrily to take one into his mouth but denying him again, you push your hand back against his chest, “No, you may watch…” you purr.

He groans as you proceed to drag your finger tips down the crevice of your breasts then up to rub over your hardened nipples. Cupping and massaging your breasts in your palms, your head falls back against the wall and your eyes slide shut. You imagine it’s his hands on you and knowing he is watching, makes it all that much hotter. 

Kili drinks you in, seeing your chest rapidly rise and fall as your breathing quickens while you give in to your own touch. He can’t wait any longer, he needs to handle you like that, to make you come undone from his hands. Taking advantage of your closed eyes he quickly pushes your hands away and tugs your shirt from body. In one of his, he pins your wrists above your head, leaving the top half of you flawlessly naked.

Your eyes snap open in surprise and you are turned on at how quick he’s taken back the control. He’s hungry, and you can’t wait for him to devour you. “My turn” Kili growls, shoving his face into your chest, and immediately taking your hardened nipple in his mouth. He bites it lightly then sucks on it, making you sigh and push your chest further into his face. His other hand kneads at your soft flesh and you can feel him extremely hard between your legs. 

Being in the main hallways anyone could stumble across the two of you in your rather intimate situation- though it was late. You really should have stopped him and moved on to somewhere more private. But it was thrilling, reckless…just like the brunette Durin between your thighs.

You drag his face from your chest and kiss him hard before whispering, “Kili please, do with me as you wish” .

He growls as his hand slowly slides up your skirts, “I wish to please you” 

“Yes” you plead, as his dark eyes bore into yours, panting heavily. His hand continues, inching higher and higher up your bare thighs to your sex. His fingers dance over your underwear, “Mahal love you’re soaked” Kili growls.

He proceeds to push the fabric aside and stroke over your slick folds, making you whimper and wriggle. He has you pinned though and as his rough finger enters you and curves upwards, your back arches and moans slip from your lips. He kisses your neck and breasts as makes his way down your body onto his knees.

You slowly slide down the wall as he kisses you and before you know what’s happening, Kili slides your underwear down and off your body and proceeds to throw your legs over his shoulders. Your weight supported by his strong shoulders, his head dives inbetween your thighs.

 He gets to work straight away and starts to lap at your swollen sex. You cry out in pleasure as your lover works you with his tongue.  He grins against your thighs, satisfied with your reaction, and you grind back into his mouth to continue. Kili complies, softly nudging your clit with his nose, then placing his lips around it and sucking on the sensitive bud. You squeal, your hips bucking against his face and stroking his head in praise for the pleasure. He continues to suckle on you and your thighs squeeze together in ecstasy. 

You’re getting close to release, as jolts of pleasure shoot through the pit of your stomach and your breathing becomes short.  “Kili…love”

 He moans into your sex, the vibrations making you buck into his face again. He licks up the line of your wet lips then dips his tongue into your sex, before returning back to sucking on your clit. “Uh I’m gonna cum…Kili!” whimpering, he sucks harder in response. 

Suddenly it hits and you lose all of your senses but one, crying out in total ecstasy. Gripping his hair, you buck into his face as your head falls back and you ride out your wave. Your jaw goes slack as you come down from your high and Kili pulls away.

He kisses down your thighs, hands supporting your body again and stands wrapping your naked legs around his waist. He kisses you hard and you can taste your juices on him. Burying your hands in his hair, you kiss him back harder, panting, “I need you inside me, now”

 “I know love” he replies, an animalistic lust in his eyes. You reach down and quickly unbuckle his trousers, pushing them down to reveal his thick length. At the sight of it, your mouth waters. It is painfully hard and throbbing from tip to base to be touched. Your heat aches as you imagine what fucking him will be like and immediately you grab and guide him to your warmth.

Kili takes a sharp breath from the contact and his sensitive tip slides over your slick folds. You whimper and remove your hand, before he takes over and pushes himself inside of you. He groans into your ear, leaning into your neck as your heat greedily takes him in. You inhale his scent and he waits for you to adjust to his size, now fully sheathed inside of you. 

After a few moments you are ready . “Kili, fuck me” you plead, wrapping your arms around his neck. Kili kisses you once before pulling almost all the way out of you before thrusting back in. His lust taking over and his hips driving into you at their own accord. Moans spill from your lips as your lover takes you. He thrusts into you deep and hard, making sure you could feel all of him.

Sounds of skin on skin, echo through the halls, both of you completely oblivious to the ruckus you are making. You rise and fall against the wall, as Kili supports your whole weight. He pulls away from your neck, watching your face contort in pleasure as he hits something you like inside of you. 

“Oh gods Kili” you whimper.  His thrusts become more savage against your sweet spot and he drives you closer to your second release and to his. “Y/n” he pants your name, kissing you hard and swallowing your moans. 

His hand wanders down to meet your clit, making you gasp, your head spinning. He rubs over it hard while keeping his rhythm and after a few moments his experts fingers make you fall over the edge again. Your nails dig into his shoulders as you cum around him.

The pleasure from your body echoes through the halls.  As your walls tighten, Kili growls pounding into you until he meets his own release. A curse spills loudly from his lips as he spills his warm seed inside you. You continue to ride out your highs together, savouring every sweet moment. Eventually his thrusts become sloppy and slow to a stop. Both of you catch your breath as you come down.  

He kisses your bare shoulder lovingly before he pulls out of you and you whimper from the loss of him. Helping you to stand on your feet, Kili holds your waist as you gather your strength to hold yourself. Both of you laugh as your knees start to buckle from being held up for so long and Kili keeps a firm hold of you until you can stand by yourself. You push your skirt back down over your legs and Kili adjusts himself back inside his trousers, then hands your shirt and underwear to you from the floor.

When you are both fully clothed again he pulls you back into his arms. “I love you” he whispers

 “I love you too Kili”  

He pulls back and looks deep into your eyes “You do?” 

“Yes I do!” you admit laughing, “why wouldn’t I?” 

Pulling you back into his arms, he smiles and kisses you lovingly. You cannot wipe the smile off your face as he holds you, and together you begin to sway again. A sudden realisation dawns on you and you chuckle. “What amuses you y/n” Kili whispers.

 “The music…it’s stopped” you pull back from him, a huge grin on your face. Kili curses and his eyes become wide as he realises he’s left his brother for quite some time. Fili is probably wondering where he is. But he didn’t have to wonder long

 “Ah there you are” Fili says, as he turns the corner of the hall way. When spots you with Kili against the wall, his eyes narrow and a smirk plays on his lips.

 “Distracted were we, nadadith?” The golden prince teases, as he walks to stand in front of the two of you.  You feel the heat creep onto your cheeks and look at Kili, trying to figure out how you were going to explain.

“Fee I’m so sorry y/n and I-” Kili starts to gush apologetically but Fili puts one hand on his shoulder silencing him. 

“Do not worry yourself Kee, you don’t have to explain” he smiles at you both warmly, bowing his head before turning to walk away.

 “I’ll see you in the morning brother. Oh and y/n?” Fili calls out as he retreats from you down the hall. 

“Yes, Fili?” You reply nervously. 

 “Might want to fix your shirt. It’s inside out” and with that, he disappears into the darkness.

You stare after him in shock and your cheeks burn. Kili looks at you, then down at your shirt and you both burst out laughing.


End file.
